Upper East Siders
by We'reNotGonnaPayRent
Summary: It's been 22 years since Dan came out as Gossip Girl, but what happens when some gains control of the website again?


All of Manhattan's elite are gathered at the party. Why wouldn't they be, the famous Bass family is hosting it! Serena and Dan have just arrived with their kids and let's just say, the Humphrey's look fabulous. Zoey, luckily having taken on Serena's looks, is wearing a beautiful royal blue gown while Titan, her younger brother, is sporting a hot black tux. All of it of course is designed by Blair.

The Archibalds, Nate and Alexander rolled up looking dashing in their black tuxes. Nate rocks the blue bow tie while Alexander shows off his longer blue tie.

Eric Van Der Woodsen has arrived with Jonathan (finally they have settled everything and gotten back together) and their adoptive son Michael. They of course are following the dress code of blue and black.

What would this be without the hosts, the Basses? Who would have thought that three children would have come from the glorious bassterds? Henry, Natalie, and Anthony are supporting the dress code as well. Each looking more amazing than the rest of the crowd. How can they not though, they're Basses.

Serena, Dad, Nate, Blair, and Chuck all gather together. After a small exchange of pleasantries, they get down to business. Rumor has it that Vanessa Abrams is back in town.

While they plan of what to do with that, the kids find each other.

"Zoey, where's Mason?" Alexander asks.

"On his way, his parents are running later and the driver won't leave them," Zoey smiles as smile that resembles Serena all too well.

Natalie walks up to the two and kisses Alexander on the cheek, "Hey you two," She looks too much like Chuck for her own good.

"Wondering where Mason is,"

"Oh! You're right Mason isn't here yet. He better get here quick, they're about to open the bar,"

Zoey shakes her head, "Nat, where's Henry, isn't this party for him?"

"Yeah, he got stuck up at Yale though, so now its an early anniversary part for Blair and Chuck,"

Alexander laughs, "Blair and Chuck? I thought it was Mom and Dad to you?"

"Oh Alexander, it's never as easy as Mom and Dad," She has something that her mother always feared, the almighty Bass mind.

Mason Grey strolls into the room, "Nat, Xander, Zoey," He nods to them all grinning.

"Mason!" Zoey opens her arms and hugs him tightly.

"Just kiss already," Natalie smirks.

Alexander turns to Natalie, "Now that Mason's here to give Zoey company, I was thinking that while your dress is beautiful, I'd like to see it off of you."

Natalie takes his hand, "How does the coat closet sound?"

"It sounds enticing," They run off toward the closet.

* * *

><p>Dan was watching the exchange, "Blair, Nate, is it just me or did both of your children turn out like Chuck?"<p>

Blair rolls her eyes, "Are we talking about Natalie?" Dan nods, "Well, she's like me sometimes to if you catch her on a good day,"

Nate just shrugs, "I think its the no mother thing,"

Chuck throws a glare at Nate, "Now about Abrams, how do we get her out?"

Serena shakes her head, "I don't know, but we have to, she almost got me and Blair kicked out of Columbia, god knows what she'll try next,"

"I'm not sure what to think about her anymore, she used to be so... nice," Dan furrows his eye brows.

"Well she's not anymore Humphrey, get used to it," Blair crosses her arms, "I still can't believe that you were Gossip Girl!"

It's Dan's turn to roll his eyes, "Can we please get back to Vanessa?"

Serena's eyes suddenly narrow, "Speaking of the devil, is that her now?"

Blair follows Serena's gaze, "That is her. It's invite only how they hell did she get in?"

Chuck runs a hand through his hair, "I'm too sober for this,"

Blair becomes somewhat frantic, "She's not even in dress code!"

"Where's the bar?" Chuck asks.

Dan raises his hand, "Let me go fix this. Blair calm down, Chuck go find some scotch, Serena make sure the kids know what's going on, Nate just... just come with me," Nate follows him. They approach Vanessa carefully, Dan is the first to speak, "Vanessa? What are you doing here?"

Vanessa straightens her posture, "Hi Dan." She puts a small uncomfortable smile on her face.

"So what brings you to this town?" Dan says awkwardly.

Vanessa looks at her feet, "I missed you and Serena and Jenny, and well - everyone. I know you guys hate me, but I want you to know that I know what I did was horrible. I still am hoping that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. Especially you Dan, years of friendship can't just go down the drain,"

Dan thinks for a moment. Maybe Vanessa just made a mistake that everyone on the Upper East Side just blew out of proportion. But then again helping Juliet do all of that stuff to Serena was a horrible thing to do. When Dan doesn't seem to be answering, he replies to Vanessa, "I think you should go,"

"Why should I? Dan came out as Gossip Girl, a site that ruined your lives, wrote a book trashing all of you, came from Brooklyn and you all still love him! Chuck traded Blair for a hotel, took Jenny's virginity, tried to rape both Jenny and Serena, and you still love him! Why can't you forgive me for one mistake?"

She seems both angry and sad. She has a point. Nate looks back at Blair and Chuck, "I'll try and talk to everyone, you do have a good point."

"Thanks," She turns to leave, but before she goes she looks back at Nate and Dan, "We need to catch up." Nate nods as she leaves.

* * *

><p>Natalie and Alexander step out of the coat closet. Her hair is messy and his shirt is on inside out. He pulls her close, "I love you Bass,"<p>

"You're not half bad Archibald," She's never said I love you. At that moment everyone's phones buzzed off. A message appeared of all of then.

_Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. I'm your one and only look into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. I'll have you know that its been 22 years since the last blast on this site. It's been to long so I've decided to take over. Let's get caught up now shall we? _

_'Lonely Boy' and The It Girl sprouted out two little rascals, Zoey and Titan._

_After a one night fling, Our Golden Boy gets stuck with Alexander and an apology note from the forgotten mother._

_The glorious Basshole and Queen B had three lovely little fish known as Henry, Natalie, and Anthony._

_And there's a new family in town! Self made Jackson Fontier brings in his family that is more than worthy of the UES. Meet Mason everybody._

_Who am I? That's not a secret I'll ever tell, you know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl_

Natalie looks up at Alexander, "What is this?"

"No idea,"

Zoey and Mason rush up to the couple, "How do they know us?"Mason asks.

* * *

><p>Chuck, who is now seated in a chair at the bar, turns to Blair, "What the hell?"<p>

"I don't know, I guess Gossip Girl is back?" Blair's expression is confused.

Chuck furrows his eyebrows and breathes out, "Humphrey." He gets up at starts towards Dan.

"Chuck stop," Blair groans, lately her husbands temper has been up. She thinks its due to the anniversary of Bart's real death coming up.

Chuck storms up to Dan, "You won't get away with it this time, you need to quit with this High School crap and move on,"

Serena steps in, "Chuck you need to cool down,"

"Stay out of it Serena," Dan warns, "Chuck, listen. My time with Gossip Girl is long gone. It's not me,"

Nate pipes up, "Then who is it?"

No one answers. No one can.

* * *

><p><strong>This is something I'm trying out, I have a few plotlines ready so we'll see how well it goes XD<strong>


End file.
